


The Curiosity of a Russian Man

by sesray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, It starts like angsty but its just a fluffy ending, M/M, This is in honor of episode 7, Viktor and his foreign problems, i just want my children happy okay?, i'm so happy for them, it makes no sense, y'all
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: El peligris estaba estático, viendo donde Yuuri se había ido segundos antes. Mirando incrédulo la entrada del rink, parpadeando repetidas veces. 
  Suspiro, encorvándose y agarro su cabello, luciendo perdido. 
  —Tengo que estudiar japónes. — Se dijo y patino hacia la entrada del rink, llamando el nombre del menor con necesidad, dispuesto a confrontarlo en cualquier minuto.
Viktor es un hombre curioso pero Yuuri esta a un paso más adelante de él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas~ 
> 
> Esto surgio de pura casualidad y como el episodio 7 paso ayer, quize terminar esto y publicarlo para celebrar que sI SE BESARON. 
> 
> Ahm. 
> 
> Espero que les guste (・∀・ )

Viktor siempre ha estado intrigado por su joven y pequeño pupilo, Yuuri. 

Su pasión es grande. Pero la forma de como la falta de confianza en si mismo lo había llevado a perder las ganas de poder relucir. Las ganas de poder brillar. 

No lo culpaba; Viktor había perdido aquellas ganas más veces de las que se puede contar pero todo estaba en el pasado. 

Pero lo que más le intrigaba al hombre ruso; era la forma de expresión de Yuuri en sus rutinas. 

Admiraba la forma en como patinaba; con tanta elegancia y vividez, pareciéndose a una pluma danzando con el viento. Su cuerpo respondía a la música, sus movimientos eran refinados y la forma de como el sentimiento de la melodía se podía ver salir de su cuerpo. 

Viktor podia imaginarse a Yuuri patinando en un mar de estrellas. Con tanta luz y dedicación. Con tanta tranquilidad y pasión. 

Pero cada vez que terminaba una rutina, su vista estaba perdida en el espacio. Buscando algo. 

Anhelando algo.

No se podía decir con certeza que era lo que Yuuri deseaba tanto, además de ganar el Grand Prix. Había algo en su expresión cuando terminaba sus bailes; algo melancólico, algo triste. 

Y Viktor Nikiforov, siendo un hombre curioso, decidió preguntar sin más ruedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que anhelas, Yuuri? — Había preguntado el hombre ruso en una mañana en Hasetsu Ice Castle, practicando con su adorable pupilo. 

Yuuri, quien estaba en el centro del rink y en medio de tratar de hacer una rutina nuevamente, se volteo hacia el y arqueó una ceja en confusión.

El hombre mayor solo sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó una mano para agitarla, indicándole al menor que se acercara a él.

— ¿Qué paso, Viktor? — Pregunto de vuelta mientras que se acercaba a su entrenador con suavidad. Este se apoyo de la barandilla y miro a su pupilo con curiosos ojos cuando este estaba a un lado suyo.

— ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas, Yuuri? — Pregunto nuevamente y pareciera que la pregunta había tomado al pelinegro por sorpresa, por la forma que abría sus ojos y miraba hacia otro lado.

Viktor espero pacientemente por la respuesta, entretenido de ver las expresiones del menor al tratar de darle una respuesta a su pregunta. Hasta que vio como el menor solo alzo su cabeza para mirar al techo, ambas manos en la barandilla.

Allí pudo notar los ojos del menor. Había algo raro en ellos y Viktor desearía poder leer los labios por la forma en como Yuuri hablaba algo para si mismo, probablemente en japonés.

— Hay algo que anhelo, en realidad. — Dijo con su caracterizado suave tono de voz. Viktor le siguió mirando, esperando ha que el menor terminara. — Pero es complicado. 

Al terminar, el pelinegro se soltó de la barandilla y patino de espaldas, nuevamente hacia el centro del rink. El hombre ruso le miro con una ceja levantada, visiblemente confundido. El pelinegro soltó pequeñas risas al gesto confundido de su entrenador.

— No te culpo de estar confundido. — Respondió mientras le miraba sobre su hombro. Quito la mirada para ponerla en el suelo del rink, comenzando a hacer círculos sobre el hielo como siempre hacía. — Ni yo mismo se que estoy anhelando.

La curiosidad y confusión creció en el hombre ruso una vez más, cuestionándose la decisión de palabras de su pupilo. Ladeo la cabeza y puso una mano en su mentón, viendo la figura de Yuuri patinar en círculos por el rink. Visiblemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Una de las cosas que más hacía explotar a Yuuri con preguntas era esa razón. De como lo dejaba con más desconcierto que desde un principio. Yuuri no lo hacia apropósito para ver su cara cambiar en muchas facetas.

Puede que en realidad no sepa que es lo que quiere. Lo que anhela.

— ¿Pero, deseas tal cosa, verdad? — Se oye a si mismo preguntar, saliendo hacia el rink para acompañar al pelinegro. Patina con suavidad hasta donde esta parado y se detiene hasta estar a unos centímetros lejos, dándole frente a la espalda del menor.

Noto como este se sobresaltaba un poco a su repentina presencia y con lentitud, le miro con sus caracterizados ojos chocolates. Llenos de dulzura y timidez que Viktor solo le quería estrujar en sus brazos allí mismo.

Vio como con la misma lentitud, desviaba su mirada lejos de la suya y patinaba, alejándose de él. Viktor, por tercera vez en la mañana, le dio una dudosa mirada al pelinegro, preguntándose de la actitud de su pupilo.

Yuuri paró y se volteo hacia Viktor, nuevamente patinando hacia él con sosiego. El peligris arqueo una ceja a él cuando paro en frente suyo, alzando su cabeza para mirarle bien. La expresión que trae el menor es inexplicable; pareciera una mezcla de tranquilidad y nerviosismo, algo que no se ve muy a menudo en Yuuri.

Pero este solo le regala una sonría corta y dice. — 私はあなたが欲しいです.

Viktor parpadea. Una, dos y tres veces. Arruga su nariz y achica los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijiste, Yuuri? — Pregunta y solo ve como este no borra su sonrisa, no contestándole a su pregunta mientras patina a un lado suyo. El peligris, confundido por cuarta vez en el día, se voltea a su pupilo con una graciosa y confundida expresión que hace al pelinegro soltar una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué…? — Pregunta pero no termina de formular cuando Yuuri rompe una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hace hacer su corazón dar una vuelta demasiado abrupta.

— 愛してる! — Dice nuevamente con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas y su sonrisa nunca dejando sus labios. Viktor nota los hoyuelos que se forman en las mejillas de Yuuri y estaba pidiéndole a los Dioses que no dejaran que se desmayara allí mismo, porque su pupilo esta siendo _horriblemente_ adorable.

El hombre ruso siente su cara volverse caliente y sabe que un inmenso rubor esta apareciendo en su cara. No sabia con certeza que es lo que estaba diciendo— y Dios mio, Yuuri podría estar diciéndole nombres y el mismo no se estaría dando cuenta, ruborizándose por la vista de un ser tan adorable.

Se percato de que su pupilo lo estaba mirando con ojos brillantes, a unos cuantos centímetros aparte. Y se digna a preguntar una vez más.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que dijiste, Yuuri? — Se maldice mentalmente cuando nota que tartamudeo. No se culpaba, su corazón estaba acelerado y juraba que lo estaba escuchando por sus oídos.

Pero el pelinegro solo suspiro, su sonrisa nunca apartándose y se da la vuelta, aun viendo a Viktor.

— La curiosidad mato al gato, Viktor. — Dijo y con rapidez patino hacia la entrada del rink y salio con un rubor cubriendo su parte de su cara, dejando al hombre mayor en medio del hielo; solo y confundido por quinta vez.

El peligris estaba estático, viendo donde Yuuri se había ido segundos antes. Mirando incrédulo la entrada del rink, parpadeando repetidas veces.

Suspiró, encorvándose y agarro su cabello, luciendo perdido.

— Tengo que estudiar japonés. — Se dijo y patino hacia la entrada del rink, llamando el nombre del menor con necesidad, dispuesto a confrontarlo en cualquier minuto.

En cuanto a Yuuri; quien estaba escondido detrás de unos de los asientos de las gradas, rió para si mismo. Un leve rubor adorno su cara y sonrió cuando oyó la voz de su entrenador llamándolo con desesperación.

Soltó una risa. — Viktor, idiota.

**Author's Note:**

> 私はあなたが欲しいです= i want you  
> 愛してる = i love you 
> 
> Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o gramatica, es que estoy en apuro (ι´Д｀)ﾉ
> 
> Solo queria poner a un super confundido Viktor y a Yuuri aprovechándose de la barrera lingüística jaja ಥ‿ಥ 
> 
> Gracias por haber leido y que tengan una bonita semana (n˘v˘•)¬ ♡ Dejen unos kudos o comentarios si quieren (▰∀◕)ﾉ y este es mi [Tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com/) si tienen algo que preguntarme y echar un ask. 
> 
> Bye~ ☆
> 
> (#lovewins dou)


End file.
